Naru is a Pervert?
by LynMcCallum
Summary: SPR has just finished a case and just before the ghost rested in peace, he told little Mai something interesting...


This is a little weirdness written by me, I do hope people like it...

* * *

Naru's a pervert?

_**Mai's pov:**_

We were returning from a case about a block of flats which was haunted by someone who was murdered and wanted revenge but he was bound to the place.

"_Beware of that boss of yours, he's… well… he has a look in his eyes when he looks at you. Don't forget that he's a guy."_

I wonder what he meant by that? Well sure Naru has a stern look in his eyes and since all I ever really do is cause trouble no wonder he might have some murderous intent in his eyes. Maybe when he said "_Don't forget he's a guy."_ He meant that he could probably kill me quite easily… But Naru wouldn't do that right? He might seem cold but he wouldn't kill, right?

_**Naru's pov:**_

I looked at the girl sitting next to me, she was spacing out again, and she looked slightly troubled. I wondered if it was something to do with what that ghost told her. What did he say anyway? It sounded like he was warning her about something. He seemed to have taken a liking to her as well… _My _girl… wait what the hell was I thinking? She was my assistant, just an assistant. It is not professional to have this kind of thoughts about an assistant. It's just not right, but why can't I stop thinking about _her_.

_**Mai pov:**_

I stole a look over my shoulder at my boss, he was looking at me with such a firm gaze and something seems to be troubling him… I wonder what it could be? Oh great here goes my stupid curiosity again. Of course he's bloody okay, it's Shibuya Kazuya, he is _never_ troubled, if he is ever troubled then it's the end of the world. I saw his eyes trail off his note book and for a moment our eyes connected but I quickly broke away so that he couldn't see the furious blush of mine.

_**Naru's pov:**_

I was still pretending to study my notes when I felt her staring at me. I was so tempted to tell her, 'Stop gazing at me like an idiot.' But I stopped myself and looked up instead. I wasn't prepared to meet her curious wide eyes and we held it for a moment but she quickly turned away. I felt a smirk grow on my face. She was so cute like this. I wondered how long I was going to be able to continue putting up this act of mine. Lin has already noticed my feelings towards this irresistible girl and the others are starting to get suspicious, it was only a matter of time until she finds out, only a matter of time till I screw up… I wanted to curl her hair around my fingers; I wanted to know what her gentle lips felt like. I wanted her in my arms, I wanted her to be mine only. I craved for her. Everything she said got through my head, I cared for what she thought of me, it hurt every time I did something wrong and she would shout at me. Every time her opinion changes my first intentions. I only cared for what she thought about me, I didn't care for anyone else's opinions. I know I am selfish wanting such an angel for myself and that my craving would never be fulfilled.

_**Mai's pov:**_

My face felt so hot, I remembered the first time I felt like this. It was when I found out that the case with the old school building was solved and that everyone would be going their separate ways afterwards. I felt so sad, especially when I realised I probably wouldn't be able to see him again. That time my face flushed too when I noticed how much I cared about it. I was at the front of the school and someone passing by asked whether I was alright or not. Through our cases I got to know him better and that he was definitely a big narcissist. He was incredibly smart and he was always blunt though there were times where I actually got through this guy, the time he used his powers and was hospitalised. I felt so scared when he collapsed and worse when I found that it was me who pushed him to use his powers. My feelings for him had grown so much since I first met him. It was incredible how an idiot like me can have such strong feelings for him. He was completely out of my league, as much as I hate to admit it, I think that Masako would probably suit him much better than me, I don't deserve someone like him. I wasn't worth it.

_**Normal pov:**_

"Mai!" Naru shouted from outside her window. She blinked a few times of shock. "Stop dawdling and come help take everything back up." Mai sighed and got out of the car to stretch before helping him. She had spent quite a long time stacking everything back into the storage room and by the time she was done everyone seemed to have left already, all except for Naru. She knew Lin had gone as well because the light in his study was out. The office was quite dark with only the light from the storage room and Naru's office. She gulped as she looked down the dark hallway. She turned the light off and shut the door behind her. She shuffled down the hallway into Naru's office and he was typing away.

"I'm done, aren't you going home yet? It's quite late and even Lin's gone." Mai said sitting in the chair opposite his desk and brought her knees to her chin.

"I've still got some things to do before I go." Naru said without taking his eyes off the monitor. She stayed there for a while looking at him work. "Is there something you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted tea." She said hastily.

"That would be nice." Naru said voice slightly softer than usual. "Thank you." He mumbled but just loud enough for her to hear. She stumbled out of the room.

'Did he just say "Thank you"?' Mai thought, heart pounding in her chest.

She went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. She made two cups of tea, one for him and one herself. She went back into the office and placed the cup on his desk.

'What am I still doing here?' She thought sipping at her tea. Naru didn't seem to mind since he didn't say anything.

'Damn it she looks so cute and there's no one here either…' Naru thought typing but making tones of errors. 'This is driving me insane.'

"Mai, what did the ghost say to you just before he left?" Naru asked cautiously with a stern voice.

"Just to be careful. Why?" She asked lifting her head up.

"Just for the records, I have to record everything that happens." Naru said bluntly. She scanned the room and found books scattered everywhere.

"Do you still need those books?" Mai asked.

"Not for a while probably, why?" He asked eyebrows arched.

"I was thinking, I don't have anything to do so I could put them back on the shelves for you." Mai offered shyly.

"That would save me some time." He nodded. She took this as a yes please from him. She put down her empty cup and walked towards the books. She took a quick scan of titles and tried to put them with the appropriate groups, soon she found herself sorting the shelves.

'Now I really do feel like a proper assistant, organising the boss's shelves.' She grinned at the thought.

_**Naru's pov:**_

Wow she's staying even though she could be going home. I wonder whether she wants something. What ever it is I don't care, she's here. She's wearing a skirt as well; I can see her polka-dotted pants from here since she's standing on a chair trying to put some books away for me. Damn this adolescence, and her for being so cute. What's this? She's having trouble with putting a book up, I can use this to my advantage.

_**Normal pov:**_

Naru stood up and walked so quietly yet fast to help her that she didn't even hear him move. She was so shocked that she lost her balance on the chair and fell onto Naru, the books scattered around them.

"Ow…" Mai moaned.

"This is an incredibly suggestive position." Naru smirked.

"_Beware of that boss of yours, he's… well… he has a look in his eyes when he looks at you. Don't forget that he's a guy."_ He can't possibly have meant that Naru was a pervert could he? Mai looked into his eyes and they were full of mischief and desire. Her cheeks reddened and her face felt hotter than ever. She had her legs either side of his waist and her hands were on his chest. She was straddling him, of course it was a bloody suggestive position! Naru took one of her hands and pulled it away so that she lost balance and fell. Their lips met and Mai's eyes widened yet she made no movements to pull away. She closed her eyes and allowed the man beneath her take control. He sat up with her on his lap. One hand was around her waist while the other was tangled in her hair. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and one of her hands was also tangled in his dark hair. The two inexperienced teenagers stopped after a while to catch their breaths.

"Naru I-" Mai began but Naru cut her off.

"I know I probably don't deserve you but I just had to take advantage of this situation." Naru blurted out and for once he was blushing.

'He's so cute!' Mai thought smiling.

"What are you talking about? I was thinking that I was the one who didn't deserve you." Mai whined eyes widening.

"How on earth could an angel like you not deserve someone like me? I have insulted you time and again yet you never left, instead you stayed by me." Naru said softly.

"I could never leave you Naru, because I am already in love with you." Mai said hiding her face in his chest.

"I too have fallen under your spell." Naru chuckled. Mai could feel both hers and Naru's heart beating really fast. They were silent for a while but then the grumble of Mai's stomach broke the silence. Mai glared at her stomach then they both broke into a laugh. "I haven't eaten either so why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Just the two of us?" Mai squealed.

"It's a date." Naru stated. He got up and helped her up as well. The two went to a ramen restaurant and afterwards they were at Mai's flat.

"Thank you Naru." Mai smiled sweetly, the one that always caused his heart to jolt.

"Thank you for not rejecting me." Naru grinned wolfishly.

"I have a request." Mai blushed.

"What ever you want my cute little princess." Naru said mock bowing.

"I was wondering whether you could stay for a little while if it's no trouble. You could even spend a night here if you want, I have a spare room." Mai said really quickly.

"Of course I can, it's no trouble at all." Naru said following her through into her flat. They sat on her couch listening to music on TV, Mai was sitting between his legs and he had his arms around her.

"I was thinking whether you'd be back to normal tomorrow…" Mai said sadly.

"To an extent but I'll still love you. You'd still be my special girl no matter what happens." Naru smiled gently.

"Can I call you Kazu? Short for Kazuya." Mai asked shyly.

"You can call me what ever you feel comfortable with." He grinned. "I might start calling you Mai-chan." Mai blushed at this. They sat for a while on the couch and Mai dozed off. Naru smiled at the little angel in his arms and carried her into the bedroom he presumed was hers. He gently laid her onto the bed and slid in next to her. He chuckled as he imagined the look on her face tomorrow when she wakes up to see him next to her in bed.

"WAAA!" Mai screamed in embarrassment. She seemed more embarrassed about the fact that she fell asleep rather than the fact that he was beside her all night. She was rather comforted by that thought. "Kazu-chan are you a pervert?"

"Would it be perversion if it's only towards one person?" he smirked mischievously.

"I don't know." Mai pondered at that. For once Mai wasn't the only one late for work, the new couple were both late to work. When they walked into the office holding hands everyone had dropped what ever they held and stared, even Lin was a little shocked. Naru calmly walked into his office.

"Mai-chan tea." He said just as the door shut.

"Did he just call you Mai-chan?" Takigawa laughed.

"Well who'd have thought the boy finally turned in." Ayako smiled. Masako nodded. Not the usual glare that Mai was expecting.

"Well done Naru-san." John smiled. Mai made her boss and everyone else tea and for the rest of the day they teased her about their sprouted feelings.

* * *

So did everyone like it? Plz RxR ;)


End file.
